


【魔炮同人】她所向往的天空（奈叶维塔）

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: 是小教官黑历史时期的小插曲w
Relationships: Takamachi Nanoha/Vita





	【魔炮同人】她所向往的天空（奈叶维塔）

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，看过的朋友可以不用进啦。

维塔走在医院的长廊上，心里乱成一团。

“奈叶昨天问我，你最近怎么样。”疾风前几天有意无意地跟她提起，“对了，维塔，奈叶醒过来后，你还没有去看过她吧？”

等轮休了一定去。维塔当时这样含混地糊弄了过去。

她并不想去见奈叶。

她不敢去。

手上至今似乎还残留着鲜血在手上渐渐干涸的黏腻触感，闭上眼，那时的画面依然浮现在眼前。身着白色战斗服的少女倒在茫茫白雪之中，面色苍白得几乎和雪花融为一体，仿佛随时都会消失一样。

“奈叶！高町奈叶！你醒醒啊！”

回忆在她抬头看见房门边“高町奈叶”的标牌时戛然而止。

如果那时她早些注意到奈叶的不对劲，是不是就不会是现在的局面了？

她摇摇头，将杂念挤出脑海，右手颤抖着放在病房的门上。

“打扰了，我进来了。”

犹豫不是她的风格。不管怎样，她终究要面对，面对奈叶，面对她自己——

诶？

病房里没有人。

刚欲出口的问候猝不及防被卡在喉咙里，让维塔感觉胸口有些闷闷的。她轻咳一声，环视着病房，试图找出奈叶的踪迹。

真是的，那么重的伤，她还要跑到哪里去啊……

她一边忍不住抱怨道，一边又纠结地胡思乱想，虽然本人肯定不会承认后者就是了。

病房很整洁干净，除了床头柜上摆放的鲜花，几乎看不出住人的痕迹。维塔将带来的慰问蛋糕随手放在柜子上，走到窗边，将半敞的窗一把推开。

“那个，小朋友，天气还很冷，窗户开那么大会着凉的哦。”身后传来护士的叮嘱。维塔转过头去，看见一名年龄比奈叶大不了多少的小护士正抱着洗干净的床上用品走进来。

“啊，抱歉。”维塔揉揉被风吹得凌乱的头发，不好意思地关上窗户，然后跑到护士身边去帮忙，“请问，奈叶……这间病房的病人去哪里了？”

“你说高町小姐啊，”护士歪头思索了一下，“这个时候她应该在天台散心了吧。你是她的朋友吗？”

“天台？”维塔心里“咯噔”一下，看着护士一脸习以为常的模样又稍微松了一口气，问出了想问许久的问题，“请问，奈叶她……现在状况怎么样？”

“高町小姐啊……”护士整理床铺的手停了一停，“老实说，并不太好。”

并不太好。

尽管非常努力地在做复健训练，但是双腿功能的恢复，恐怕……

维塔不知道自己是怎么离开病房的。护士惋惜的话语如同诅咒一样在她脑内不断回放。虽然周围的人有意压下了一些坏消息这一点，她心知肚明，但她从来没有想到实际会有这么严重。

当她回过神来的时候，她已经站在了顶楼的台阶上，一把拉开了通往天台的门。

“奈叶！”她一眼就看见了坐在栏杆上的少女，不禁喊出了声。

“啊，维塔！”奈叶看见是她，满脸的惊讶瞬间变成了一个大大的笑容。

“维塔，这边！”她有些夸张地挥手。

“喂，你这家伙，小心一点啊！”维塔连忙小跑过去，“真是的，受了伤还做这么危险的事情。”

她看见了奈叶身边的轮椅，仿佛触电一般，将目光迅速移开，大声嚷嚷着抱怨道。

“抱歉，维塔，害你担心啦。”奈叶赔着笑脸说，却丝毫没有要从栏杆上下来的意思，“其实不危险的，栏杆上有防护魔法，怎么样也不会从这里掉下去的。”奈叶认真地跟她解释道，“你看，这里的天空多棒啊。”

“那也很危险啊。”不就是最普通不过的天空嘛。维塔一跳，坐上栏杆，余光打量着面前穿着病号服的少女。

她注意到奈叶撑着栏杆的手微微发颤。

大概是靠双手的力量撑上去的吧。她想起了护士的话，忍不住推测道。

这样的推测让她的内心更沉重了。

“嘿嘿。”似乎并没有注意到她的情绪波动，奈叶只是一个劲心虚地傻笑，“对啦，维塔，听疾风说，你最近都很忙？”

“上次事件的后续而已。你知道的，这种事情，细节上要走很多程序，所以拖到现在才忙完。”维塔别过头看着地面上来来往往的人群，回答说，“所以没能早些来看你。”

“这个无所谓啦，对了，上次事件的主谋查到了吗？”

“让他逃了。”一提到这个问题维塔就止不住懊恼，“可恶。”

“这不是维塔的错啦，”奈叶大概会错了意，伸手轻轻地抚摸着维塔的头安慰道，“倒不如说，第一次遭遇这种程度的强敌，能抓住反而奇怪呢。”

维塔浑身一僵，顺着奈叶的举动微微侧头，并没有如往常一样挣扎着躲开奈叶的魔爪——尽管她的手一点力气都没有，不用挣扎就可以轻易挣脱。

不对，这不对。她才不是为了向奈叶寻求安慰来这里的。感受着头顶温柔到颤抖的触感，维塔莫名烦躁起来。

“都这样了，为什么你还能笑得出来啊？”内心的某个角落，她很想这样怒气冲冲地质问奈叶。 

但是这话她是怎么也说不出口的。尽管问了，奈叶恐怕也不会责怪她，也许还会露出略带愧疚又故作开朗的笑容。

她最讨厌看见奈叶这样笑了。

“啊，那个，说起来，奈叶，你好像很喜欢天空呢！”轻轻拍开了奈叶的手，维塔有些生硬地转移话题。

“咦？”奈叶愣了一下，“是啊，因为，天空很漂亮啊。”她理所当然地说。

“漂亮吗？”维塔学着她刚才的样子仰望天空，“我觉得这就是最普通的天空啊。”

“嗯……”奈叶认真地思考着，“那大概就是地球人的执念吧？你看，毕竟我们都不会飞。飞机的诞生也不过是上个世纪的事。”

“疾风可没有你这种执念。”维塔此时意外冷静地指出。

“啊哈哈，是吗？”奈叶不好意思地挠挠头，“那可能是我个人的执念吧。”

“还真是有你风格的执念呢。”维塔敷衍了一句，内心却正和“那样喜欢天空的奈叶可能再也飞不起来了”之类的想法进行着顽强地斗争。

奈叶仿佛还沉浸在这个问题里，也没再说什么。

一时两人无言。

“对了，维塔。”过了一会儿，奈叶打破了沉默，“你能帮我一个忙吗？”

“什么？”

“我想要再感受一次天空。”这次奈叶没有笑，她向天空的方向伸出手，“哪怕是最后一次也好。”

当冷风差点把她帽子吹飞的时候，维塔才意识到自己一时冲动做了一件怎样的事。

“维塔，帽子要掉了哦。”奈叶伸手抓住掉落的帽子，“给你。”

“啊……谢谢。”维塔歪头，让奈叶给自己戴好了帽子。

她抱着奈叶飞上了天空。

“你冷吗，奈叶？”她有些不放心地问，“不舒服不要逞强啊。”

她有种预感，要是被医生知道了这件事，她绝对会被大骂一顿。

“没事没事。”奈叶解释道，“病号服上有调节温度的魔法。对了，维塔，能往那里飞一点吗？”

“好。”维塔的双手又紧了紧，生怕出什么意外。她小心地往奈叶所指的方向飞去。

“啊，果然很棒呢。”奈叶伸出一只手，在云间穿过，看上去很开心，“虽然有飞行限制，不能飞到更远的地方有些可惜……”

“嗯……”维塔皱了皱眉，无视了她话语里的含义，扬起声音，兴致高涨地说，“那边好像没去过，要去吗？奈叶？”

奈叶没有回答。不知什么时候，她把头埋在了维塔的胸口。

“身体不舒服吗？”维塔一阵惊慌，正要找地方降落，却感受到了怀里一阵轻微的颤动。

“沙子，进眼睛了。”奈叶声音闷闷的。

“啊啊啊，真是的！”这样拙劣的谎言自然是谁都骗不过去。维塔深吸了一口气，将翻涌的情绪努力压住，“抓紧了！”

“诶，等，等等，维塔！”

维塔抱紧奈叶，一鼓作气地向更高的地方飞去。

审判之锤发出了进入飞行限制区域的警报声。

“维塔你要干什么！”奈叶抬起头抗议道，却被眼前的景象给吸引了，“啊……”

云海之上， 出现在她们眼前的，是一望无际的蔚蓝，没有被任何杂质沾染的，纯粹而温柔的蔚蓝。

真壮观啊。就算是自认看惯了这样景象的维塔，也不禁发出了这样的感慨。

大概是被这个天空狂热分子传染了吧。

她微微低头，去看怀中的人。

奈叶直直地盯着前方，维塔注意到她眼眶边有些亮晶晶的。

终于哭出来了啊。

维塔吸了吸鼻子，想说些安慰的话语，最终还是都咽了回去。

“天空，真漂亮啊。”她只是说。

“诶？”奈叶有些惊讶地抬头，“刚刚维塔还说很普通来着。”

“唔！”维塔愣了一下，气势汹汹地瞪了她一眼，“还不是因为你这个天空狂热分子！” 

“噗……那还真是抱歉了。”奈叶语气里没有一丝道歉的意思，倒像是在哄孩子。

“喂，我听见了，你刚才是在笑吧！”维塔自然捕捉到了关键点。

“没有没有，维塔你听错了！”奈叶打着哈哈想糊弄过去。

“你是笑了吧！”对被当成小孩子这一点非常敏感的维塔自然不会轻易放过，两人争执了一会儿，差点跌到了云层里，这时审判之锤再次发出了警报。

“喂，那边那两人，请出示飞行许可！”

“糟了！”维塔和奈叶对视一眼，立刻明白对方和自己想到了一块儿。

“抓紧了哦！”

“哦！”

“呼，逃过一劫。”这么多年的空战经验，对付几个巡逻队员绰绰有余。维塔带着奈叶绕了两三圈最终小心降落，见着没人追过来，彻底松了一口气。

“差点就要被抓走写检讨了。”维塔解除了变身，把奈叶小心地放在了轮椅上，一副心有余悸的表情。

“抱歉啦，让你冒险了。”奈叶心虚地挠头讪笑。

出现了，她最不想看到的那种笑容。

“道歉就这个态度吗？”

“诶？”奈叶愣了愣，“那……我帮你写检讨？”

“不是这种事啦！”突然天然呆起来的奈叶让维塔完全生不起气，“算了，原谅你了。”小骑士的声音突然低了下去。

“什么？”奈叶有些困惑地歪了歪头。

“因为……你带我见识了这么漂亮的天空。”维塔抽了抽鼻子，“谢谢你，奈叶。”

“啊，时间不早了，我送你回房间吧！”维塔仿佛没有看见奈叶低下了头，走到她身后推起了轮椅，“晚间的查房时间快到了吧？”

“维塔，谢谢你。”快到病房的时候，奈叶终于抬起了头。

“啊，不用谢。”

终于不再是道歉的话语了。


End file.
